The Wind Storm
by Cajai
Summary: YAOI, MPREG, Naruto is not who he seems, after the forest of death he disappears. Seven years later as Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru and Hinata prepare to become ANBU, they meet the man he became. Vote on pairings


**THE WIND STORM**

_By Cajai_

Rating Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Action. Adventure. Romance. Mystery.

**Warnings:** YAOI, cursing, violence, OOC, OC, AU, HET, MPREG, Character bashing

**Summary:** YAOI, MPREG, Naruto is not who he seems, after the forest of death he disappears. Seven years later as Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru and Hinata prepare to become ANBU, they meet the man he became. Vote on pairings

**Chapter Warnings:** This is the Prologue, next chapter will start off about Orochimaru and then will go directly past the seven year skip.

"Blah' – Talking

_Blah_ – thinking

**Blah** – Kyuubi, summonings, other demons, deities talking

**_Blah_** – Kyuubi, summonings, other demons, deities thinking

'**_Blah'_** – Naruto and other demon vessels speaking to their demons

**PROLOGUE**

The Shinigami looked down on the man, child and demon as he submitted to Arashi's call and pulled the spirit of the Kyuubi into the child's belly. However, the Shinigami came to a horrifying conclusion. The seal would not hold on a human and Kyuubi would break free, the deaths that already surrounded the Shinigami were atrocities. Looking into the Child's eyes he thought of only one solution… **_This human could not be a human any longer_**. So as the Shinigami slowly pulled the Kyuubi into the child he also drained the child's blood. Arashi stared startled down at his son as the child began to die. "Why are you killing him, isn't my life enough?" Arashi demanded tears in his eyes.

The Shinigami spoke, just loud enough for Arashi to hear him. His voice seemed to be the embodiment of death. **The seal will not hold on a human. At least not a pure blood human.** The man's eyes widened in horror as he whispered.

"Then I have condemned my village…"

**No, I have gifted this child, I am draining its human blood and then I will spirit energy in his veins. In essence it will be half mortal half god in a mortal's body.** Tears gathered in Arashi's eyes.

"Thank you for sparing my village and my son." And with a flash all was done.

**FOURTEEN YEARS LATER **

"…Anyone, who doesn't feel up to the challenge, either physically or mentally can walk away, just take on step forward because the preliminaries start now!" There was a dead silence over the small stadium. Naruto caught the third Hokage's eyes with his own. Slowly the third Hokage nodded and to everyone's surprise Naruto took a step forward.

"I give." Naruto said a small smile playing on his lips as the others stared on completely shocked.

"What!" was the universal cry from the Leaf Genin.

"What happened to I'm beat you, Sasuke, I'm going to Hokage… and all that." Sasuke demanded. Completely shocked. He didn't even bother to uphold his stoic mask. "Or are you a wimp. Last time I check Naruto Uzumaki never gave up!" Sasuke said desperately. He didn't know why, but he needed Naruto to participate.

"That's my little secret." Naruto said amusement in his voice. "Well, sayonara, hope to see y'all some other day. Luck to my homies, do your best." Naruto said waving as he walked out of the stadium into the bright morning.

**Three Hours Later**

Naruto knelt before Councilor Kaharu, shirtless. Now visible were a multitude of tattooed seals on his effeminate frame. The woman's hands were lit with crackling blue chakra, "Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto, now that you have met our requirements with remarkable distinction you're here by take your place as the leader of the Phoenix unit of the ANBU and have seven of your seals released." The woman slammed her hand into chest, the pain was horrible, but Naruto bit his lip and didn't cry out.

The seals broke and disappeared. In the place of the twelve year old blond boy, was a tall fourteen year old boy. The boy had long silky white hair that fell to his lower back, almond shaped royal purple eyes, his skin was a flawless deep bronze, his body, while tall for his age and sinewy, was very effeminate. He had long thin shapely legs, narrow shoulders and a slim waist. He had a square chin, but full Rose petal lips and long white eyelashes. He wore the remains of Uzumaki Naruto's hideous orange jumpsuit.

"Because of recent circumstances, which might lead to war, we are now unsealing three more seals." The woman slammed her fist into Naruto's chest once more and three visible gold commas appeared in his eyes.

"Thank you, madam." Naruto said standing once more.

"Naruto," The Hokage said handing Naruto an ANBU uniform composed of baggy dark blue sweat pants that were supposed to be tied to the ankles with blue bandages and shinobi sandals, covering his chest would be a padded white vest which were worn with plastic shoulder protectors with a blue leaf insignia on them, his arms would be wrapped in white bandages until they reached just a centimeter below his shoulder protectors, twin swords were supposed to be strapped to his back. The mask was a standard cat mask, nothing out of the ordinary. "Report to me tomorrow, your belongs have been moved to your new residence." Naruto nodded and left for the bathroom, to change and then leave the tower.

**-Orochimaru-**

Orochimaru was cursing the deities for the existence of the demon vessel, Uzumaki Naruto. He hadn't been able to mark the unconscious Sasuke-Kun because of Naruto's interference. Orochimaru had almost killed Kabuto because he had not told him that Naruto was on par if not better than him. And then Naruto up and disappeared and Kabuto couldn't find the boy. Orochimaru wanted to confirm a rumor and without Naruto he could not. He cursed the deities for the child's existence.

**-Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-**

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi stared shocked at the empty apartment in which Uzumaki Naruto once lived. The place was spotless and well maintained nothing like that had seen it over the past few years. But it was completely empty of any of Naruto's belongings. Sasuke was the first to sight the single sheet of paper on the kitchen table top. Picking it up Sasuke read,

LETTER

**_Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke and the rest of Rookie eight and their sensei,_**

_I recently met certain requirements to regain something that I was suppose to inherit. The Forest of Death was the conclusion to those requirements. Now that I have met them, I am required to severe all contacts for several years. It's a trail period requested of me. You will not be able to find me, so don't try. I just want y'all to know, I'll miss you and I hope to you will understand. _

_Sakura, I must divulge a nasty truth… I'm gay, sorry for misleading you. I just needed the cover and I knew you could handle the eventual revelation better than any other girl. Sakura, while you may not be as physically strong, you're emotionally strong. Though you can get hurt, you're resilient and I admire you for that. Sakura I want you to become a very powerful Shinobi to make me, Sasuke and Kakashi proud. So I'm calling in a favor and apprenticing you to the world renowned medical Sanin and one hell of punch Tsunade-ba-chan. I hope you accept my offer._

_Kiba, thanks buddy for always hanging with me. I suggest that you stop relying on only your family techniques and invent your own. Also you need more flexibility and speed in your attacks. You use a sloppy taijutsu style, that's main focus is brute strength. Go to Gai he'll definitely help you… just promise me you won't wear the green spandex or I might just kill you. Remember Kiba, don't let your family overshadow you, strive to create your own legacy. _

_Hinata, I know you have a crush on me and I'll sorry I can not return it. But I want to tell you're too beautiful, smart and strong of a girl to let your self-conscious fears and others' comment control you. You have so much potential and have a lot of things going for you all you need to do it reach out in take it. It's right in front of your cute little nose. I known Kurenai had your chakra element tested; it's lightning, but the main house doesn't use their chakra elements and look down upon those who do. Hinata there is a small clearing in the woods northeast of the bridge my team and I meet every morning. Waiting for you there is a style of the gentle fist I call sidewinder. It utilizes both your lightning element and gentle fist to not only shut down chakra points, but burn the enemy's chakra systems rendering the enemy incapable of using chakra. I hope you will use it._

_Shino, my man, I love your insects… they're so sweet! While you have the chakra aspect of ninjas' covered I suggest you learn a little more about Taijutsu and pursue a genjutsu career. Being trapped in genjutsu, while being drained on chakra is really horrifying, but works fantastically. I would work with your teacher, Kurenai. She's a master of genjutsu. _

_Shikamaru my smart ass friend you're really some piece of work. I mean god almighty you've got the fine makings of a Hokage, just get your lazy bum in gear you'll be one of the most powerful men in the world…Stop saying so troublesome… while endearing, I just don't want to hear it. I want you as my Hokage. I know, I know, I know the great Uzumaki telling you to be Hokage ridiculous eh? But it's true. I'm not really Hokage material… But Shikamaru you are perhaps one of the men I admire the most. Now move your butt before sic Anko on you. Work with Gai, Asuma and Kakashi and you'll be on your way._

_Chouji, add speed to your attacks and you'll be twice as powerful. Further more knowing your gentle nature I recommend you become an Academy teacher. It's not that I you won't be a great Shinobi… the question is will you be happy as one? Dude, I'll bring you a cart load of chips when I see you again._

_Ino… stop flirting. You have as much potential as Hinata, but you're too busy flirting than working. Now I know that's harsh, but you need to hear it. Ino, you're a wonderful and kind woman and would make a fabulous wife, but you're a shinobi… If you pass and become a Chuunin I've called in a favor with Ibiki to train you as a interrogator. Your mind technique can be an invaluable asset in that field. Don't worry about Ibiki, he's all bark than bite… well with friends. With enemies, I fear his sadism. _

_And now to Sasuke and Kakashi, god damn it you both have sweet asses, but don't worry, I'm more of a Uke, when you see me again you'll understand. _

_Anyways a word of advice to you Sasuke; when you train to kill your brother, train not with hate, but with passion, devotion and hard work. When you kill, don't kill him with anger, kill him with sadness, remember those who you kill for and kill for yourself because then you will truly be a monster. If you're handed power on a silver plate don't accept it because there are always flaws as there are flaws in jutsus and bloodline limits. Also use this to your advantage, every time the Mangekyo is used Itachi's eyesight deteriorates. Eventually he'll be blind, so his power is very short lived. _

_Kakashi, Sasuke I've called in several favors I'm having the Frog Sanin Jiraiya teach Sasuke the fourth's ninjutsus, a rogue assassin named Violet, teach you taijutsu and kenjutsu. And a Hanyou… and don't be frightened Kakashi, Sasuke, Peterian is allied with Konoha and if he disobeys I will personal kill him… he will teach Sasuke what no human has ever be taught and that no Sharingan can copy… 'A modified version of the fifty demonic seals of the abyss.'_

_Well that's all for now,_

**Love you all very much,**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

END OF LETTER

Kakashi watched as a myriad of emotions flew across Sasuke's face; Starting with anger, then confusion, the anger, then sadness and finally a heart stopping pain. "Naruto?" He whispered, his eyes began to water. "Thank you Naruto… I hope to see you soon again."

**TBC**

**Vote for Pairings:**

Kakashi/Naruto (Seme/Uke)

Yamato/Naruto (Seme/Uke)

Sasuke/Naruto (Seme/Uke)

Naruto/Sasuke (Seme/Uke)

Shikamaru/Naruto (Seme/Uke)

**There will MPREG… but much later in the story**

**Well hope y'all enjoyed please review,**

**Cajai**


End file.
